


The Choices That Make Us Artwork

by MacedonianMuse



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Companion Art for The Choices That Make US, F/M, Other, Story Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacedonianMuse/pseuds/MacedonianMuse
Summary: This is a companion to my story of original art for characters I have drawn. I have had some issues with ongoing illness, so at this point, most will be black and white until I can handle drawing for longer periods again.All art is of Sinara and Sinon Shepard and of Sinon's best friend Kaidan Alenko who becomes Sinara's LI.





	The Choices That Make Us Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> *I will be adding more art as the stories progress and as I have time to draw them :)*

Sinara @ 16 with big Brother Sin and Kaidan Alenko, both of them 22. Sin is a huge jokester and easy going guy, so it's no shock he would add some "flare" to the picture.

                                               

 

Sin and Sinara, both in Alliance BDU's taken after the events of Elysium showing Sinara's scarring from the Blitz

 

                                                      

 

 

Sinara and Kaidan, dressed up for the social event they attend and admit their feelings during "The Choices That Make Us"

 *note* this same picture is the one that hangs behind Kaidan in the picture I drew for the story "Just One More Moment"

 

                                                           

 

 

And if you would like to see, this is my ME3 screenshots of both Sinon and Sinara in the game as I have played both through all 3 games. Both made with CC on an Xbox, so no mods :) If you like them, I am happy to share their face codes too :)

 

       

 

 

 

 


End file.
